


Disorder

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: His bright red hair is shorter now, and Tonks can see the patches of pink scar tissue covering his arms. Burns.Dragons, she thinks, and the memory is bittersweet. Dragons are why Charlie left her.





	Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was written for [](http://badonkatonks.livejournal.com/profile)[**badonkatonks**](http://badonkatonks.livejournal.com/) during the [](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://community.livejournal.com/smutty_claus/) fic exchange. Much love and thanks to [](http://jamimegan.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamimegan**](http://jamimegan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://abigail89.livejournal.com/)**abigail89** for beta’ing this on such short notice :)) Enjoy!  


* * *

A small cat perches on a stoop in front of a large, dingy house that reeks of death, its eyes large and watchful. If a person were to walk by they might think it queer that a cat could sit so still and be so serious. But this is no ordinary cat, and this is no ordinary house. Inside sit nearly fifty witches and wizards, including one who is considered by many to be the most powerful wizard alive, all waiting for the last member of its group to arrive. She’s new, you see. New and young and impetuous, but also strong and powerful.

There’s a loud pop and a petite woman with bright blue hair suddenly appears out of thin air. The cat’s eyes narrow; the cat remembers this one, with her wild hair and _joie de vivre_. And, as the woman scrambles forward towards the door and steps on the cat’s tail, it remembers her clumsiness.

With a howl, the cat hisses and then begins to morph, growing taller until a lean, rather stern looking woman in wire-rim glasses is peering down at the younger girl, whose name is Nymphadora Tonks. But don’t call her that, not ever. It’s just Tonks.

“Professor McGonagall!” she exclaims, violet eyes wide. She then breaks out in a grin and shakes her former professor’s hand. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Likewise, Ms Tonks,” replies McGonagall, tight-lipped. “Let’s get inside, shall we? The meeting’s about to start.”

The girl nods enthusiastically and follows McGonagall into the dim house. She’s extra careful this time to avoid that blasted umbrella stand; she’s already had enough of Mrs Black’s portrait. While Tonks has been in Grimmauld Place before once or twice, she still needs McGonagall’s help to find the kitchen, running into a wall and tripping on the carpet along the way. This will be Tonks’s first Order of the Phoenix meeting. Kingsley Shacklebolt had recruited her over a week ago, and this is the first time she will meet all the members.

While nervous, Tonks makes sure it doesn’t show; she’s an Auror now, just out of training. It makes her preen a little at the thought that was specially sought after for the Order, being so young. She later learned that a great majority of it had to do with her apparently innocent cousin, Sirius Black.

Tonks grins at the memory of meeting Sirius for the first time in her life. He claimed to have babysat her once, but she has no memory of it. They get along surprisingly well, considering he was in prison for twelve years and she’s an Auror whose job is to track down criminals like him.

McGonagall stops suddenly and Tonks runs into her back with an _oompf_. “Sorry, Professor,” she whispers. She will always call McGonagall “Professor,” no matter how old she gets.

“Never mind that,” says McGonagall. “Let’s go in, shall we?”

Tonks nods eagerly and follows her former teacher into the kitchen. The room is warm and smells of freshly baked bread. There are wizards and witches everywhere, on the chairs or standing against the wall. All eyes turn towards Tonks, and she fights the ensuing blush as much as she can. At the head of the table stands Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling just the way Tonks remembers from all the times she was in detention.

“Ah, come in, come in,” he says, smiling kindly and gesturing to a chair next to Sirius, who flashes her a grin.

Tonks smiles and nods to the table, then sits down. Sirius leans over and whispers, “Right stodgy group, yeah?” and Tonks stifles a giggle. It wouldn’t do to laugh at her first Order meeting.

Dumbledore doesn’t waste time. He immediately launches into the plans he has for the Order and how he hopes they can recruit more members by the end of the summer. Tonks listens intently, so as not to miss a thing, but she does find her gaze wandering a bit. She knows some of these people; they are former classmates or teachers or even coworkers at the Ministry.

She makes eye-contact with Kingsley, who nods at her, and then she grins when she finds Bill keenly watching Dumbledore. Bill was always the scholar, though Tonks notices how much more he’s grown into his body. He’s quite a handsome man now. His eyes flicker to her and he winks once before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

Feeling a bit more comfortable now, Tonks continues to scan the faces along the table. Snape is, as usual, looking surly and unapproachable. He sneers at her when he catches her staring. McGonagall refuses to move her eyes away from Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley, who was always kind to her, is scrawling notes in the margins of what appears to be a Muggle picture book. Tonks can’t help herself and she grins widely. Her gaze slides to the left next and her breath catches in her throat.

Charlie is staring right into her eyes. He is hunched over the table, making his shoulders and arms appear even more muscular than they already are. His bright red hair is shorter now, and Tonks can see the patches of pink scar tissue covering his arms. Burns. _Dragons_ , she thinks, and the memory is bittersweet. Dragons are why Charlie left her.

He is still watching her, and Tonks feels a shiver of desire race down her spine. This surprises her; she and Charlie ended their relationship while they were still at Hogwarts. She had been so angry and upset, but she’s never stopped to realize that she might still have feelings for him.

His gaze is making the hairs on Tonks’s arms stand on end and she shifts in her seat. Just seeing Charlie again, feeling the weight of his eyes on her, makes her wet. Her mouth is dry suddenly and she licks her lips. Charlie’s eyes snap down and his nostrils flare slightly.

There’s a buzzing in Tonks’s head, and it’s getting louder the longer she sits there. He won’t look away and Tonks refuses to cow before him. She has no idea what Dumbledore is saying; his voice is now a low rumble in the background. She is vaguely aware of the scraping of chairs and the rising voices. Her first meeting is over and she’s missed half of it.

Anger suddenly boils in her veins. She wanted so desperately to impress everyone, to prove to them that she should be taken seriously, but Charlie ruined it the way Charlie ruins everything. She wants to leave, but people are approaching her, saying hello and introducing themselves. There is an older man, hair streaked with grey, who tries to hold her attention, but he fails and Tonks is left alone in the middle of a crowded room.

She flees to the hall and flies up the stairs. She forgets herself, punding up the stairs, and soon Mrs Black is screaming, calling her names: “FILTHY MUDBLOOD. BLOOD TRAITOR!” and she stands stock still, shock overwhelming her, staring at the portrait as it screams expletives at her. Charlie is there suddenly, yanking the curtains closed and leading her upstairs. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Tonks knows this is a bad idea, knows that whenever she and Charlie are together, things always take a turn for the worse, but she doesn’t stop him because he’s _Charlie_ and she’s never been able to refuse him.

“In here,” he murmurs, guiding her into the room with his hand on the small of her back. “Are you all right?” he asks once they’re inside the room and the door is closed. This snaps Tonks out of her trance and the anger suddenly boils up to the surface again.

She brushes his hand off her body and whirls around to face him. “What are you doing here?” she demands. Charlie is taken aback for only a moment before he grins at her, all teeth and gums, and says, “Same reason you are, I reckon.”

Tonks clenches her jaw. “I thought you were in Romania, with your dragons.”

“I am,” he replies easily, not looking the least bit perturbed by Tonks’s attitude. “Or I will be, tomorrow. I leave in the morning. I just came here for a week to visit my mum and dad and to meet Dumbledore.” He cocks his head to the side and studies her face. He steps forward, and everything inside Tonks screams to step back, but she doesn’t. He smirks ever so slightly, because he knows, knows she could never refuse him, and cups her cheek.

“I was supposed to leave two days ago,” he whispers, and Tonks’s skin tingles where he’s touching her, “but when I heard that you had joined the Order and were coming to tonight’s meeting, well…” He shrugs lazily, grinning, and adds, “I wanted to see you.”

His hands, so big and callused, slide down her arms, pushing her jacket off her shoulders, and he grips her hands, hard, and Tonks shivers. “But mostly,” he hisses, “I just wanted to fuck you again.” He pulls her towards him, flush against his body, and he’s hard for her already. His grip is tight, and just on the right side of pain, just the way she likes it, when he pushes her backwards onto the bed, pinning her down.

Tonks gasps; her arms are pushed above her head and she can’t move. She struggles feebly against the silky ropes, but inside she’s burning. She’s had only two lovers since Charlie left her for his dragons, and neither could satisfy her the way Charlie could. He knows everything about her; the way she likes to be bitten, to be spanked, to be submissive. She craves these things and only Charlie can deliver.

He strips them both quickly, efficiently, and climbs on top of her, settling between her legs. Tonks moans softly, feeling his erection against her thigh, and he bites her lips, ordering her to be quiet. The ache between her legs grows and she rubs against him, telling him what she wants, but Charlie ignores her. Instead he lowers his head and sucks a nipple into his mouth, tugging it with her teeth until she cries out in pleasure and pain.

She wants to run her hands all over his body, to touch every inch of him, to lick every freckle, but she knows she can’t. Charlie is in charge and that’s how she wants it. He knows what to do to make her feel alive.

His head is lower now and he licks her navel while teasing her clit with a finger. Tonks bucks, surprised, and Charlie chuckles huskily. “You’re such a slut,” he says, sliding a finger into her body. “So wet for me, so ready. Are you a little slut whose pussy is always wet for me?”

Tonks moans and gasps, “Yes,” before arching off the bed. Charlie adds another finger, his thumb rubbing slow, tortuous circles on her clit.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he rasps, removing his fingers and taking his hard cock in hand. Tonks’s hips arch upwards and she hisses out a yes before he slides inside, filling her completely. Charlie has never been tall, and his cock is the same—wide and broad. He’s everywhere inside her; she feels all of him. His hips press against hers and he lowers himself onto her body.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groans against her neck, and then pulls out and slams into her. Tonks cries out and Charlie bites her neck, hard; it’ll leave a mark in the morning but she doesn’t care because Charlie is pounding into her now, nipping at her shoulders and breasts.

He props himself up and looks down to where their bodies are joining. Glancing up, he mutters a word and the ropes melt away. “Touch yourself,” he growls, and Tonks obeys, sliding a hand down her torso and past the curls before finding her clit. Just one touch makes her shake with pleasure, and Charlie groans at the sight.

She’s close now, the pressure building as Charlie pounds into her. He’s close too; she can tell from the way his rhythm falters and how he’s clenching his teeth. Her other hand, still sore from the ropes, find his chest and she rakes her nails across his nipple.

That’s his undoing, and Charlie groans long and low, thrusting sporadically, teeth gritted; Tonks can feel his cock throbbing, and he collapses on top of her, trapping her hand and creating exquisite pleasure. Tonks comes, back arching, in short, sweet gasps. Charlie raises his head to watch her with dark and hazy eyes. He rolls off her a few moments later and collects his wand, sweeping it over their sticky, sweaty, sated bodies. He hesitates for a moment and then nods his head at her lower abdomen. She understands what he wants to know. He’s a Weasley, after all, and they were always very careful when they were in school.

“On a potion,” she murmurs, and Charlie nods, satisfied. He lies on his back, arms crossed behind his head, but Tonks doesn’t curl into his side. He’s never been a cuddler, preferring space after sex, and Tonks knows he hasn’t changed over the years. She gives him that space and curls onto her side, away from him, and stares blankly into the dark.

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when she wakes the next morning Charlie is gone. She isn’t surprised or even upset. This is how they play their game. She will see him again, she is sure, but for now she isn’t going to give him another thought.

Grimmauld Place is cold, even for the middle of summer, and Tonks clutches her robe tightly across her chest as she descends the stairs into the kitchen. It is early morning and she doesn’t expect many people to be up, so she is surprised to see the older man from the night before sitting at the table sipping tea.

“Wotcher,” she says hesitantly. He smiles warmly and gestures for her to sit down. She nods, sits, and pours herself some coffee from the pot sitting nearby.

“I’m Tonks. _Just_ Tonks,” she stresses. He raises his head and gives her a quizzical look.

“I’m Remus Lupin,” he says after a beat, smiling. “But you can call me Moony.”

_Fin_


End file.
